Is Magic Good? (A Regular Show Fanfic)
by ChadR-2014
Summary: It about Margaret life was in trouble by evil and abusive pro-magical luddites that worships Magic for irrational dumb reasons, While Skips is going an weekend camp of "Simple living" for peaceful reason.


(An day after "Steak Amadeus")

Margaret Smiths is started picking up for her dream college, And said Ellen Robert an goodeye kiss in coffee shop later on that day.

And after that she started to leaving the Quitel city and leading to the college on for two years of biotechnology and English literatre and French studies for possibly to speak french as second language for if she date of Navite french human speaker from maybe france or canada.

She devloped making new friends just nice friends in slowly way for now.

And her teachers are pleased that she understand that she have inter-human experances since her mom have long history of being "An Human trapped in Avain's body" for when since was in elementary school and she used to think that reborn as human is only way.

Put she found other way from internet is thorugh "Biological-Genetic Therpy" for make her non-bird anymore since late years of middle and high school.

So Margaret's mom attempt converted on her only daughter to must dated humans future husbands and maybe one or two future non-humans husbands for her choice and make to her believe that tran-species changed to make her even successed in futured, She mostly successed for her years to get some human boyfriends and only one non-human friend and she will become biotech sciencist in future to make her, her mom and several nonhumans as first nonhuman to bio-genetic modified humans in near-future.

So while at her dorm, She study her first collegework for history of biotechnology, The first unit of French studies and First book of English Literatre by she her Robin/Human brain and find from textbooks from all her class. While her new friends, helped with her good collegework for rest of night and she help her friends back for rest of night.

Until next morning she and her friends are take an sleeping for few hours and until the alarm beeping on her and she get up, got to shower, push the teeth next, get the cloths on, get the paperwork from desk, get the building and get an Biscuitivlle afterwords put it infamous in avain species by some, Put she don't care and get the chicken there and there afterwards.

* * *

Weeks later

While Margaret still very good job on classwork at college and started testing on biological plant life, few classwork on French studies on that day, She walk opon on a poster to said "Destory Techology, So to being Magical will gets it former glory!", Margaret hate and criticized the idea from poster and walk to Student Hall for getting French tranlater and some lunch at Mc'Wendys in several minutes.

While at Mc'Wendys she heared couple student about to critized Biotechnology along passively forced to tell her that need to accepted that she bird both in/outside and she souldn't that don't need technology for answers said by two college almost abusive Luddties students and punches her as she refused to praised magic and accepted herself as bird and always call herself as "human inside the bird's body" as she want.

And two left from dinning area of colleges Mc'wendys as them could and Margaret call of Student hall police officer of assulting attacking her.

The officer did report the event and the college's city police station's people get and so happens by few more people who support having transpecies and ether biotech and technological supporters are have simliar same problems since two years.

While Margaret returned to her dorm and tell her friends that black eyes that Abusive luddites did, And later ice her eye for few days while she can do classwork and paparwork for her classes.

So for rest time, she still continues to working on her Biotechlogical work for next two years.

And while at her dorm's bathroom, she finally take the icepache off and see her both eyes again.

She later show the eyes to her friends, And saying it's good to see again.


End file.
